Swindle the Lynx
Appearance Swindle is a brown colored Lynx with a light brown satchel bag at his side, and black chest fur. He is usually seen with a black fedora on, but this is mostly uncommon. General info Swindle was created on an unimportant day, at an unimportant time, within a place between every single dimension and world that exists to this day. This location is known as the Void. It is unknown who created Swindle, or why he was created in the first place. Since his creation, Swindle has been traveling the multiverse, usually serving as a traveling convenience market of sorts, which contains every known item in the universe, from Plasma Cutters from the Ishimura, to Dimensional Scissors from Mewni. He is well known for saving multiple dimensions with his personal tools such as a Scatter Blaster from Cybertron. On an unrelated note, due to being a Lynx, he happens to have really fluffy fur. Friends/Allys Swindle is well known for having lots of friends across the many dimensions he travels, but these are the most notable and most personal to Swindle. *Jak the Wolf: An ex-G.U.N agent that Swindle had met up with when one of his friends was ill, and he helped them by giving Jak's friend a Rainbow Gem. Since then, he and Swindle have been friends to this day. *Emerald the Hedgehog: Also an ex-G.U.N agent, Emerald was Swindle's first crush, until it was revealed that she and Jak had already had a relationship together. Despite this, Swindle made up with Emerald, and are now really good friends. Unfortunately, Emerald seemed to have dissapeared after they made up, and without any clues as to where she went. *Sapphire: A mysterious ice-wielding Mobian that Swindle had met, and helped in the process, whilst she was on a mission. This was the only time Swindle and Sapphire had done anything since they met, and was more of an ally than a friend. Weapons/Tools Swindle, being from many different dimensions and universes, wields a massive amount of personal tools and weapons that are not usually available in his shop. *Scatter Blaster: A large arm-mounted shotgun that Swindle acquired on Cybertron during a heated bidding war. This is Swindle's most prized weapon, and carries it with him on any mission possible. *Universal satchel: This ever-expanding safe hold of items is Swindle's go-to item for whenever he has a customer. It also has an even larger pocket containing his personal items. *Plasma Cutter: While Swindle sells a whole load of Plasma Cutters, his personal one features red saftey panels and different blasts. Secrets he'd rather not tell/relive * Swindle usually sleeps by curling up into a ball. * Swindle has traveled to some pretty weird dimensions, some of which he doesn't want to relive. * Swindle has usually ended up in a timeline where he sees the horrible outcome of a journey, usually involving his friends getting axed. * Swindle suffers from minor nightmares, due to being in the Dead Space dimension for a while, mostly because it is his second favorite dimension. Trivia *Swindle's WHOLE character is based off of the Transformers equivalent of Swindle, with a few minor things changed. *Swindle's design is based off of Tails' Sonic Skyline design. *The image above is Swindle without his fedora. Drawing his fedora is...frustrating. Category:Lynxes Category:Males